1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for analyzing truck or automotive type alternators to evaluate whether the alternators are in proper working condition. More specifically, the present invention relates to an alternator testing device which tests the alternator in actual use conditions and evaluates the alternator for proper maximum amperage output, proper charging voltage, diode and stator integrity, reverse leakage of current from the vehicle battery and general mechanical condition.
2. Description of Related Art
Earlier alternator testing devices have suffered from several shortcomings. In a number of earlier devices, the alternator was tested in a simulation of the actual operating conditions of a motor vehicle. The alternator was subjected to less than full load operation, thereby yielding results which could be construed incorrectly to show proper operation of the alternator unit. A number of earlier systems also suffer from the shortcoming that they were only able to test some aspects of alternator operation, rather than a full evaluation of the alternator's operating characteristics to determine whether the alternator was in proper working condition.
In addition, earlier testing devices which were more reliable tended to be complicated to operate. A high level of skill was needed by the operator in order to operate and properly diagnose any problems with an alternator. Such devices were also prohibitively expensive to purchase and maintain.
The need for an efficient and complete operational evaluation of an alternator is important since the alternators used in many vehicles are expensive components. If a recently purchased alternator is thought to be inoperable, it frequently will be sent back to the manufacturer or a remanufacturer, via several lines of distribution. This is extremely costly if the alternator is actually operating properly, because of the labor, handling, paperwork and final evaluation test required. In addition, the owner of the motor vehicle or its operator would have to purchase a new alternator at a substantial cost. If the alternator is diagnosed as functioning properly, this also directs the technician to a different part of the vehicle for repair. The purchase of an alternator, in many cases, has been unnecessary and therefore created undue expense for the motor vehicle owner or operator. Moreover, replacement of a properly operating alternator did not solve the original electrical system problem.
The present invention allows an operator to confirm whether an alternator is good or bad, by providing a reliable method of diagnosis that eliminates the guesswork frequently associated with troubleshooting the charging systems of internal combustion engines. These charging systems, and alternators in particular, are notorious for being difficult to diagnose accurately. The present invention accomplishes this using a relatively inexpensive apparatus which can be operated by an individual without training in the electrical arts.
The present invention also reduces the cost of warranties. Thirty to fifty percent of all alternators returned function properly, but are returned due to poor diagnosis, poor test equipment, or incorrect guessing by the service technician in the absence of affordable test equipment. As noted above, the costs associated with returned units that are functioning properly are astronomical.
A device which would overcome the shortcomings of earlier devices and reduce the costs associated with testing equipment and properly functioning alternators which are returned mistakenly would represent a significant advancement in the art.